Ralf Faramund
Ralf Faramund, best known as either Ralf or Ralph (real name Dingxiang Lee; 李 定襄 , Lee Dingxiang) is a mercenary and an agent of Mammon - blessed with the task to prepare the pathway for the day of the apocalypse. He is also the very distant descendant of Hsien Lee, awakening his great ancestor's ability to control the demon power within him following the pact he made with Mammon during his death. Of all the Seven Deadly Sins, his most prominent aspect is displayed in Greed. Appearance Ralf is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items that's worth noting with the exception of several piercings upon his ears. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly closed, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their heterochromic nature with the left one being black while the right one being brown in color. Ralf also has the tendency to keep his face set in a somewhat mocking grin, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. During his demonic transformation, Ralf undergoes several little changes - most prominently on his physical appearance. A pair of small red curvy horns could be seen resting upon upper part of the sides of his head while both his pupils turns slit. Several scales could also be seen upon his cheeks bellow his eyes - indicating his transformation into a more lizard-like appearance. Both of his hands will also turn scaly and red in color, growing a little in size while being covered with glowing pulses at the same time - the most notable one is upon his right hand. The first time acquiring this appearance Ralf displays an amount of discomfort to it although in the very end he accepted it as he decided to embrace the fate that he is now the subordinate of a demon and an agent of apocalypse. Personality Ralf tend to appear like a mysterious man, mostly because of his constant grin and closed eyes which when combined with his (sometimes mocking) politeness, makes it difficult for the other people to discern his thought. This is however just a simple facade to hide the fact that he's incredibly flippant, capable of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of enemies during his missions without much thought and concern. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Ralf is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. It is also to be noted that Ralf rarely shows any seriousness and best known to show no fear no matter who he's facing, which he claim because of the fact that he has seen "things" unimaginable for too many times. Ralf can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Ralf is also known to enjoy fighting very much, to the point that he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. One time Ralf also admits that gets bored easily when it comes to fighting weak opponents and finds much more entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. While Ralf is quite famous because of having a shop named Weiß Sommerlied '''(the shop was named by Shiro) that offers service mostly to military-related and paranormal cases to those who could pay him, Ralf is also known to typically refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any cases that strikes his fancy. Despite how he generally looks on the outside, Ralf is known to be very greedy that he wouldn't agree to do something for the other people unless the process or the result or both produces something favorable to him. He is so greedy to the fact that he strikes Mammon's interest (this is worth noting following the fact that Mammon is the demonic embodiment of Greed) and resulted to him being forcefully dragged into the Hell of Greed, where Mammon offers him to make a pact and serve him in exchange of being ressurected and given the second chance to satiate his unfulfilled, never-ending greed. Ralf is also known to be quite possessive to the people he considers close to him (mostly to Shiro, Kuro, and Violet) and to the things he deemed to be in his possession - as he will not hesitate to threaten or immediately take action to "punish" those who "pushes their luck a little too much", as he describes it. Biography Weaponry Florida Call Florida Call is one of Ralf's most prominent firearms, taking the form of a brown flintlock pistol decorated with golden ornaments. It was given to him by Mammon as a "present" following his deal and ressurection as the former's agent of apocalypse. While being relative small in size (in fact Florida Call is one of the two smallest weapons in Ralf's arsenal with the other one being Missouri Misery) with 8 inches long, "Florida Call packs quite a punch" as Ralf describes it. As it was designed under the mechanical development of the British duelling pistol; it is highly reliable, water resistant and accurate. Being a firearm crafted by the demon itself which represents the demon's soul and power; which in this case represents Mammon, Florida Call is known as one of the seven strongest weapons in Hell. Florida Call itself is also extremely resilient (it can only be damaged by a high amount of holy energy and requires a great amount of demonic energy to be repaired it if it were damaged, as noted by Mammon) on top of it being capable to release a brute amount of pure demonic energy which can vaporize even Angels and cause a notable damage to Archangels with one shot. Mammon also noted with the right set of charged power, Florida Call is capable of inflicting serious injury to God as well. Ralf is also known to refer it as a "God-killing Pistol" from time to time, further noting the tremendous power of Florida Call. Because of it's relatively small size, Ralf commonly brings it along even without a holster (as he deems that it is not necessary) and simply hides it within the pocket of his pants, adding a degree of stealth and allowing him to use it for ambush anytime he wishes. The barrel of Florida Call itself was designed following the mechanism of multishot single barrel pistol; allowing Ralf to shoot up to six bullets per seconds. At one time, under the condition of being out of bullets, Ralf is also known to use his demonic transformation to infuse power onto Florida Call and with this able to release a shot of pure demonic energy to purge the opponent. Upon contact with the enemy, it will cause them to be overwhelmed with violent magical energy; slamming against them while further and longer contacts will cause the energy to explode, completely disintegrating the target and not leaving even a trace of their physical and soul existence behind. Florida Call, as it was given by Mammon, represents the Sin of Greed. D.C. / Disastrous Calamitous D.C. / Disastrous Calamitous, as it was given by Beelzebub, represents the Sin of Gluttony. Missouri Misery Missouri Misery, as it was given by Lucifer, represents the Sin of Pride. Oregon Trail Oregon Trail, as it was given by Satan, represents the Sin of Wrath. Indiana Dreams Indiana Dreams, as it was given by Leviathan, represents the Sin of Envy. Arizona Grief Arizona Grief, as it was given by Asmodeus, represents the Sin of Lust. Nevada Omen Nevada Omen, as it was given by Belphegor, represents the Sin of Sloth. Powers & Abilities EVIL System Having made overcoming the 7 Original Demons' incredible existences and powers, Ralf ventured on a journey across the world. Upon his journey, Ralf came to a realization that he cannot possibly overcome his weakness upon facing the 7 Original Demons with sheer raw power and combined with his greed, thus started to seek greater power for himself. Visiting many places and learning many kind of different battle techniques, Ralf's confidence weakened and he become frustrated as he has yet to find the most fitting battle techniques that would allow him to fight in par with the 7 Original Demons. As a result of this, the demonic influence upon his body grew stronger. Taking advantage of the influence to strengthen himself to the point that he nearly become a full demon, Ralf was confronted with his own will nearly disintegrating in return to him growing more and even more powerful. Upon taking the advantage of the demonic influence on his body, Ralf developed the '''EVIL System. Skills EVIL System focusses upon Ralf's goal to surpass the power of the 7 Original Demons. While using the EVIL System, Ralf exhibits a far more effective offensive skills by inflicting additional damage when attacking. Some of the skills developed inside the EVIL System give him a greater defensive mechanism and the ability to deflect an enemy's attack. There are 4 sub-abilities that Ralf developed under the influence of the EVIL System. Enhanced EVIL System * Enhanced EVIL * Enhanced Avaritia * Enhanced Golla * Enhanced Superbia * Enhanced Ira * Enhanced Invidia * Enhanced Luxuria * Enhanced Acedia EVIL System * Vanagloria * Despero Domination System * Mammon the Avaricious * Beelzebub the Voracious * Lucifer the Arrogant * Satan the Furious * Leviathan the Jealous * Asmodeus the Lascivious * Belphegor the Indolent Destruction System * Wailing Gust * Devil Clash * Devil Swing * Make It Rain * Pure EVIL: Chaos Hit Weaknesses Power Marble: Advancer Advancer, sometimes reffered as Insurgent, Devastator, or Obliterator, is another set of system that was developed by Ralf using his vast knowledge regarding demonic energy combined with his experience in using effective but deadly techniques in the battlefield. The development of the "Advancer Mode" was triggered with Ralf noticing that further using an immense amount of demonic energy (the "Domination System") will strain his very personality and cause his own will to eventually disintegrate. Because of this, the increasingly exasperated Ralf tried to developed a whole new set of system that differs from the previous one which would allow him to effectively keep his will in check while being able to use the demonic energy imbued within him to its maximum potential, rivalling the very "Domination System" itself. It took Ralf around one year and a half to develop it from scratch and approximately two years to finish it. Upon completion, "Advancer Mode" shows a changed Ralf who no longer relies upon the "Domination System" in order to reach his maximum fighting potential, but instead "reverse-dominate" the system and adds it onto his own store of energy - effectively keeping his own will in check. It is to be noted that although Ralf does not undergo any drastic appearance such as turning into a half-demon, he'd still go through a notable change upon entering "Advancer Mode". The most notable one is that entering "Advancer Mode" will cause his chest to be covered with a glowing cuirass that resembles a ribcage while retaining the change upon his arms - turning them scaly and becoming covered with glowing pulses. "Advancer" itself means "he who moves forward". Skills Within "Advancer Mode", Ralf's talent as a gunner and a soldier has reached a point wherein he's still a completely effective fighter even without turning into a demon and only the using stored demonic energy within his soul as weapons and projectiles. * Advance ': Activates the "Advancer Mode". * '''Outburst ': Increases Ralf's physical strength until he reaches his limit. It lasts for 10 minutes. * '''Power Surge : Allows Ralf to completely dominate his demonic side and adds it to his own store of power. Upon using this, albeit keeping his human appearance in check, all of his senses turns demonic. * Breakdown ''': Halves the opponent's power and adds it to Ralf's own set of abilities. * '''Seraphim Breaker : By taking a tenth of the souls within the Hell of Greed and sacrificing a year of his lifespan, Ralf is given the authority to change the souls taken into a condensed bullet and loading it onto Florida Call to be shot upon the enemy. The energy released by "Seraphim Breaker" is equal to a tenth of "Chaos Hit". Weaknesses * Extended use of "Advancer Mode" will endanger Ralf's own life as a normal human body was not designed to stomach a large amount of power all at once, let alone demonic ones. * Once Outburst times out, it will drain Ralf and leave him with little to no energy, rendering him powerless and exposed to danger if there's no one to back him up. * There is a cooldown of 10 seconds for each use of Breakdown. * To use Breakdown, Ralf is required to at minimum touch the designated enemy (the one he wished to have the power halved). * Using Breakdown does not grant Ralf with the instant knowledge of "how" to use the power that was halved from the enemy and added to his own set of abilities. He still needs to learn how the power works first before he could use it as he please. * All of the cooldowns and drawbacks of the ability that was halved and taken by Breakdown will also be applied to Ralf if he decides to use them. * If the added power from Breakdown exceeds the amount that Ralf's body could safely contain, the excess can slowly chips away Ralf's life force. * Breakdown is limited to one enemy per use, making it ineffective against a large group of enemies. Counter-Balance System Balance Overdrive Irregular Style Prime Advancement Trivia Quotes Tropes Category:Male characters Category:Humans